Battle of Edenfield
The Battle of Edenfield was the result of a defensive effort organized by Caterinia Soren-Whitehall, then Duchess of Dawnshire. With the Bloody Dawn raiding many of the unprotected Northern villages, Caterinia appealed to Darion Blackmorn (Then Highlord of Lordaeron's Silver Hand), Rennali Sunwhisper, and the Royal Army of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored for support in both protecting the people of the village and using the ideal location as an ambush in the hopes of destroying the Bloody Dawn once and for all. A victory in the sense that the battle spelled the end of the Bloody Dawn and its Captains, it also marked the end of the increasingly fragile alliance between Wolf's Crossing and the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored. Controversy Caterinia's interests in defending that particular village are still the subject of much controversy, due in part to the fact that it was later discovered that she held some claim to the land. Additionally, the Battle of Edenfield marked the beginning of Darion Blackmorn's paranoia, his hatred of the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, and his downfall as a paladin. The Trap Under the leadership of Dread Commander, Terrence Bishop, the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn marched into the trap set by the allies in the town of Edenfield. As soon as its vanguard passed through the city gates, Whitehall ordered a volley of cannon fire that decimated the entire forsaken front line. Afterward, Caterinia ordered what many still consider a foolish charge, resulting in the Whitehall cavalry meeting the forsaken in a brutal melee within the city walls. The Melee Trapped between the approaching host from Wolf's Crossing and the might of the Royal Army and its allies, the Bloody Dawn was left with no choice but to fight on. When Lady Caterinia ordered her cavalry to charge in the hope of simply crushing the Bloody Dawn between the two forces like a vice, the forsaken received what would be their first blessing in what would have otherwise been a complete massacre. Much to the delight of the Dread Commander, Whitehall's allies did not join her in the charge, allowing Bishop and his men to deal with both the approaching men of Wolf's Crossing, and the small number of Whitehall Cavalry. The Bloody Dawn received its second blessing in the form of the archers of Quel'Athillien, who rained flaming arrows down on the battlefield, hitting both Blackmorn and Whitehall soldiers, and inflicting heavy casualties. By the time the brutal melee was finished, Wolf's Crossing had lost nearly three hundred of its men to flaming arrows and forsaken steel, and fifty of the Whitehall Cavalry lay dead upon the field. Varic Soren ordered the remaining men of Wolf's Crossing to retreat, damning their allies as cowards. The Final Charge With the Whitehall cavalry decimated in the charge and the remaining Blackmorn soldiers in full retreat, the veteran soldiers of Lordaeron Restored waited patiently for their enemy to draw into their designated killing zones before acting. Led by the Falconheart, Lord Danyl Graves, and assisted by Dame Kauthryn Roland, Count Paul Gregory Tyler Beauregard, Sir Delan Aiden, and Lord Velenor Lightmane, the Queen's Champions effortlessly crushed the Bloody Dawn. Its captains were summarily executed. Dread Commander Bishop was slain by members of the Royal Army, and so ended the Bloody Dawn. The Aftermath Believing he was betrayed by Lordaeron and Quel'Athillien, Darion Blackmorn withdrew all support from the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, and formally resigned the office of Highlord after writing a scathing letter that condemned the behavior of those Knights of the Silver Hand who were present. His perception of the events which transpired were based entirely upon the testimonial of the surviving Blackmorn soldiers, including Sir Varic. He was later criticized by Soren for the content of the letter. Soren is said to have chastised the former Highlord before witnesses, the incident leading to further mistrust between the two men. Having regrouped at the ruins of White Harbor, Caterinia and her daughter proceeded to Wolf's Crossing, where it is said that she attempted to convince Darion Blackmorn to swear fealty to Lordaeron Restored. Blackmorn refused and accused her of betraying him. Although Caterinia denied such betrayal, Blackmorn ordered her taken into custody. Several days later, Darion's desire for revenge for what he perceived as betrayal would result in Caterinia being convicted of treason without trial, and condemned to die. His increasing paranoia would later result in the first civil war in Wolf's Crossing's history. Category:Battles Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:The Bloody Dawn Category:House of Blackmorn Category:House of Whitehall Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored